Si fueras Gay
by Castiel-YK
Summary: En la Compañía Luna Demoniaca ocurren muchas cosas, por ejemplo… Shinya cantándole a Guren una "canción" Basado en la canción Si fueras Gay. Intento de humor.


OnS no me pertenece, todo esto lo hago sin fines de lucro. ~ Les recomiendo que... si no han escuchado la canción... ¿¡Qué esperan!? Es muy divertida xDD

* * *

 **Si fueras Gay...**

Shinya estaba aburrido. Había terminado sus informes desde hace más de una hora, había comido ya cinco rebanadas de pan y ya estaba lleno, había fastidiado un poco a su hermano Kureto hasta que este se harto y le corrió a patadas, incluso había entrenado una hora extra a la usual.

Apenas estaba llegando la tarde y había realizado casi todas sus actividades diarias.

Eso, salvo fastidiar a cierta personita.

Alegremente y recobrando el ánimo, iba caminando por los pasillos con rumbo a nada más y nada menos que la oficina del Coronel Ichinose.

Iba tarareando una melodía que llevaba hace días y había escuchado en una de esas viejas estaciones de radio que aún estaban disponibles.

―Guuuren. ~

Shinya dijo melódicamente sin siquiera tocar la puerta. Agradece infinitamente sus buenos reflejos, puesto que Guren había lanzado la pluma de su lápiz a una velocidad sorprendente.

― Eres tú. ¿Qué quieres?

― Soy yo. La verdad es que me aburría, y creí que podría hacerte compañía.

― Tsk… lárgate.

― ¿Qué? Pero, pero… ¡Guren! ¿Sabes qué? No vas a imaginar lo que me paso.

― Tampoco me importa, fuera.

― En la estación de Shibuya, el otro día, me encontré con un wey que estaba sonriéndome queriendo hablar conmigo.

Guren arqueo la ceja incrédulo ¿Y eso a él que le importaba?

― Era tan amable, creo que intento ligar conmigo, ¡Tal vez había pensado que yo era gay! ― Shinya continúo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué mierdas me dices eso, a mí que me importa? Fuera, necesito terminar mis informes.

― ¿¡Por qué me tratas así!? No tienes que molestarte, sabes que el único que me importa eres tú, Guuuren. ~

― ¡No me importa! ¡Fuera!

― No seas amargado, Guren. Solo intentaba hablar contigo, después de todo siempre estás encerrado aquí, te pondrás como el viejo de Tenri.

― Pero no quiero hablar contigo, así que te puedes ir. ― Guren cruzo sus brazos.

― Pero para que lo sepas… Si fueras gay…― Shinya empezó a cantar. ― Yo estaría OK. Ay, no seas wey… ¡Seguirías siendo el rey!

― Shinya, cállate.

Pero este solo continuo cantando.

 _Si fuera así, estaría aquí._

 _Listo para decir que sí, soy gay, pero no soy gay._

Guren tomo el mango de su espada mientras miraba fijamente como el albino cantaba. ¡Estaba interrumpiendo su trabajo!

 _Si fueras puñal_ …

― ¡Wuuaah, Guren, el arma no! ― Shinya salió corriendo seguido del pelinegro. Estaban en una ridícula persecución, siendo observados por cada soldado con los que se cruzaban. Pero eso no impidió que Shinya continuase su canción.

 _No estaría mal._

 _Eres mi carnal, aunque seas controversial._

― _Pero si fuera real…_

― ¿Ah? ¡No huyas, idiota!

 _Sería normal_

 _Que dijeras sin chistar_

 _¡Ey, ¿Qué crees…?!_

 _―_ _¡Soy gay, pero no soy gay!_

― ¡No soy gay, estúpido!

Y continuaron corriendo a la par que Shinya cantaba.

 _Disfruto contigo estar_

 _¿Por qué me ha de importar…?_

 _Que te guste por detrás._

― ¿Qué…? ― Guren se detuvo con la boca abierta y un trauma irreparable (?)

― _Si fueras gay… Gritaria ¡Gay!_

 _Si fueras puñal_

 _No te podría abandonar_

― Oye, Guren, ¿Estás bien? ― Goshi miro la cara consternada del azabache.

― ¿Guren-sama?

― ¿Guren?

Como mínimo necesitaría cien años en el psiquiatra para recuperarse del shock. Bueno, en realidad no, apenas Goshi lo zarandeo, el pelinegro recobro sus sentidos y miro enojado a Shinya, quien seguía cantando sin ningún pudor.

 _Si fuera así…_

 _Yo estaría aquí_

 _Apoyándote sin cesar_

 _Y decir que no está mal_

― _Que naciste homosexual… ¿Y qué crees?_ ― Shinya poso casualmente su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de Guren. ― ¡ _Así fue tu papá_! ¡Ehh, con el arma no, Guren!

Y volvieron nuevamente a la persecución.

― _¡Igual de gay!_

― ¡No soy gay, mierda!

― Pero… si fueras gay. ― Shinya susurro, aunque no lo suficiente bajo para no ser escuchado por Guren.

….

EXTRA (Meses después):

― Shinya…

― ¿Mmm, qué sucede, Guren?

Guren le observo por un momento sin decir nada.

― Si… ― suspiro y susurro quedamente. ― Si fueras gay, estaría Ok.

― ¿¡Ehh!? ¿Q-qué dijiste?

― Que soy gay, pero no soy gay. Que me gusta que seas gay, pero no soy gay, ¿Por qué sería gay? Si solo me gusta un gay. ¿Y qué crees? ¡Tú eres ese gay!

* * *

N/A: Cualquier error gramatical u ortográfico culpen al sueño que tengo(?) ~ OkNo xDD ~ Comentarios y opiniones son siempre bienvenidos.

Atte. Yo.


End file.
